


Perfect Strangers

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Falling in love is not a choice but falling for the right person that's your choice.





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with another fic. I wrote this at 2 am and cleaned it up at 8 pm because I went to work and I didn't even notice that I wrote a fic before I slept. ? ENJOY ❤️

 

He was always the happiest with Jongin. The man proved to be a great contender of the Sun, almost shining as bright as it, slowly allowing people to feel his warmth. If someone asks Kyungsoo if he'd do anything differently if someone gave him a choice to do so he'd say no and reject it. Everything is perfectly fine like this. 

  

\--

 

He remembered the first time they met, it was a very cloudy day. Kyungsoo hated every bit of it because he had to fire his closest friend at the company who was stealing from the project funds. He had a very hard time wrapping his head around it but all the facts and evidence was given to him. His friend stayed quiet but that knowing smirk he had on his face was enough for Kyungsoo to believe that he was a fool to become friends with him, to be used and tricked by the man he thought was his friend. 

 

Enter Kim Jongin, the next in line head of Finance. It was the first time they met and it wasn't Kyungsoo's fault nor Jongin's. Kyungsoo just hated large gatherings and Jongin mostly kept to himself. 

 

Jongin is popular, for some reason that's unknown to himself but very known to every department. The man had a way with words, he also has a perfectly proportioned body, light and graceful movements were noticeable too. 

 

All the warning signs and alarms sounded in Kyungsoo's mind one time they spent a late night at the office, working on the costing and budgets. Jongin didn't mind and even offered to show him the progress of profits and amount of loss. 

 

He didn't mind working late, he didn't mind sharing a couple of details about him, some secrets he exclusively told Kyungsoo and only him. Kyungsoo took this to heart, trusting the man little by little, admitting the pain he felt when his friend fooled him. Kyungsoo admitted that he was stupid but Jongin said that he was just too trusting. 

 

Jongin was easy to get along with, the tall man was simple, he answered when spoken to, he don't usually speak his mind but when he does, everyone was bound to listen. That's why Kyungsoo couldn't help but listen to every word that came out of the man's mouth. 

 

Words that easily turned into promises, promises that turned into lies and lies that turned into truths. Awful truths that led Kyungsoo in that moment, standing in front of Jongin's office, planning to surprise the younger, only he was the one who got surprised. 

 

It wasn't Jongin's fault. He clearly made his intention known, that he wanted Kyungsoo as a friend but Kyungsoo was fragile, he was vulnerable at that time that he let his weaknesses overpower him, making him mistook kindness for love, happiness for warmth. Jongin is the sun, he became Kyungsoo's sun but clearly, he's not Jongin's sun, moon or stars for the matter. 

 

He watched as the woman hugs Jongin tightly both of them swaying lightly as if listening to a slow song matching the beat in every step. 

 

Kyungsoo's eyes met with Jongin's as he looked up, the younger’s lips formed into a smile, slowly parting from his female partner. The woman turned and damn, she's so beautiful that Kyungsoo would definitely think about courting her if he wasn't as bent as a spring. The woman whispered something to Jongin and the taller nodded, waving at Kyungsoo to come in. 

 

Kyungsoo's smile faltered, not wanting to feel this again, the feeling of betrayal, only this time, he was completely at fault. Instead of moving forward he turned and ran. He could hear Jongin calling from him but he ran. He ran so much that he didn't know there were tears streaming down his face. 

 

His heart was pounding out of his chest, he couldn't hear anything anymore. It was suffocating, just like how he felt the first time but this was worse, he fell in love with Jongin. Months and months of pining eventually led to this moment, when his heart is ready to burst, ready to proclaim his love, but he was too late and mistaken. 

 

Air rushed into his lungs once he stepped outside of his building, the building he worked hard for, building he established to make a name for himself away from his family. By rising to the top he lost friends, became cold and became distant to people in general. Jongin warmed his way into Kyungsoo's life melting away all the barriers he put up. 

 

Kyungsoo walked aimlessly, not knowing where to go until it hits him, literally and figuratively. He heard it first, the loud sound of a break blending with the sound of a horn and shouts of people before it registered to him that he was flying, feet off the ground, body thrown harshly yet all he could hear was Jongin's voice, so magical, so beautiful and calling out to him.. 

 

"Jongin" he mutters as his body hit the floor, lights glaring at him, coming from all sides. 

 

He felt a warm hand on his cheek and he leaned in to the touch, knowing that it was Jongin's familiar hand and warmth. 

 

"Soo, open your eyes!" the man demanded, albeit harshly but Kyungsoo still basked in the attention he got from the younger 

 

He forced himself to follow the younger’s words, he opened his eyes and frowned when he saw tears streaming down on the younger’s cheeks. He felt so numb and his limbs felt so heavy, he pushed himself to lift his arm, to let his hand wipe the younger’s tears. 

 

Jongin shouldn't cry, tears don't suit his beautiful face. "Soo, listen to me. Please" 

 

He nods lightly, not knowing if he can actually speak and listen. It's starting, the pain is slowly creeping up and shooting all over his body that he gripped Jongin's arm tightly. 

 

"I love you, Ni" he says softly

 

It hurts to breathe but it hurts even more to hear Jongin's answer "No" 

 

"I do" he mumbled, trying to look at the man who is now looking away from him. 

 

"No, Kyungsoo. Don't" Jongin warned. His voice was shaking but he reached out to hold Kyungsoo's hand tightly. 

 

"I'm sorry" Kyungsoo mumbled

 

Jongin turned to him with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, he still looks so pretty even when crying. "Don't apologize, you asshole. Confess to me when you're not bloodied up and dying! If you die right now I'm going to tell my sister!" he frowns

 

"S-sister?" Kyungsoo coughs and he tasted blood on his mouth, he probably damaged something important inside him but he doesn't care. Jongin is single, maybe he still has a chance. 

 

"Yes! She's been dying to meet you! Soo, hold on. The ambulance is coming" Jongin said, panic rising in his voice as he taps Kyungsoo's cheek lightly to keep him awake. 

 

"She's so pretty, like you" Kyungsoo muttered with a soft smile on his face. 

 

"Shut up" 

 

"I like you" Kyungsoo admits again, this time clearer and firmer 

 

"I said shut up!" Jongin answered back, angrily wiping his tears away. 

 

"I'm sorry" 

 

Jongin's tears started to fall on his face. He could hear the faint sound of the ambulance and yet he feels like he won't even make it. The pain subsided with Jongin's warmth and his words. "Stop apologizing please! Please Kyungsoo. I want a chance to be with you. Please don't leave me" the younger admits and holds Kyungsoo tighter

 

"I won't" he says with a smile. 

 

"You liar" Jongin says, his lips jutting out into a small pout. Kyungsoo really wants to kiss him right now but it would've been awkward. He's sure that they're in the middle of the street, he's all bloodied up and Jongin, God, Jongin looks like an angel. 

 

"I promise" Kyungsoo mumbled, slowly closing his eyes. 

 

"You never promise" Jongin points out. 

 

"This time… I--I promise" he says before he lets the darkness take him, the last thing on his mind is Jongin's angelic face and the warmth of plush lips on his forehead. 

 

 

\--

 

 

Kyungsoo is his star, the one that shines brightly even the darkest hours. Jongin feels like he's the luckiest man the moment he met him. The man was as cold as ice but everything was worth it once the ice started melting. 

 

Kyungsoo's smiles were so warm that he feels contented whenever he's the reason behind those smiles.

 

He never got the chance to meet the CEO before the greatest trouble in their company happened. He heard gossip from people that their CEO was mean and judgmental but he chose not to believe them. 

 

The first time they met, Jongin thought the worst. The CEO looked like he was about to throw his chair on the wall and maybe throw Jongin through the window from all the glaring that he's doing. It was a few minutes after that he learned that his CEO had a very bad eyesight and was just trying to see him clearly

 

The CEO sighed when they were introduced to each other. He barely gave Jongin a glance more than a glare before he said to his right hand "Okay. Brief him about everything"

 

Jongin wasn't supposed to work hand in hand with the CEO but he still did. He knew about the other Finance head and he knows that the CEO probably has more than enough trust issues. He wanted to be on the good side of the CEO, not because he wants to be in his favor but because he just wants the older to trust him. 

 

Kyungsoo never questioned him or his regular visits just to update him regarding the gains and losses of the company, more than most of the time, Kyungsoo just stays quiet and listens. 

 

There was this one night wherein he had to stay so late because of the half of the year financial meeting the next day. He had to get the approval of the CEO and run numbers through him. It was the first time Jongin noticed how patient the man is, he listens carefully and asks when he is confused by something. Most of the time, his forehead furrows and his lips form into a little pout when he's thinking. He looks so adorable. Jongin had to clear his throat and look away just to hide the redness rushing on his cheeks. 

 

It was pointless to crush on his boss, he already knew that too well but Jongin didn't mind slowly pushing himself in the man's life, earning his friendship, hoping that it leads to more. 

 

Late Thursday nights became their thing, may it be to check on the reports or just talk about nothing and everything, he found that Kyungsoo didn't mind his mindless mumbling. 

 

That's when he knew he was done for, the moment the CEO finally graced him with his beautiful heart shaped smile, gradually turning into a beautiful, melodic laughter. Turning his eyes into crescents, cheeks rising up a little and Jongin knew right then and there that he would do anything to protect this man. 

 

He had to make his intentions clear and the sooner the better. All the months of asking his sister about suggestions and favors, his sister finally came from the US to finally meet this man that Jongin has been raving about. 

 

It was a Thursday night and he wanted Kyungsoo to meet his sister but his sister came too early, running inside his office to hug him tightly with a slight squeal of "Jonginnie!" a childhood nickname that he shared to Kyungsoo when he suddenly called the other by a nickname of his own "Soo" 

 

Jongin's sister was so happy that she clung to him like a Koala, talking about her trip happily and when Jongin looked up, he sees the man he loves the most watching through the door with a very strange expression on his eyes. Kyungsoo's facial expression may only range from cold to passive but his eyes says a lot. 

 

Jongin parted with his sister, lightly telling her that Kyungsoo was outside, the woman turned and smiled brightly at his boss, shyly waving as Jongin gestured to the older to come in. 

 

Both of them were surprised when Kyungsoo turned around and ran. Jongin instantly knew what Kyungsoo thought of, knowing the man had trust issues already, he knew that he probably doubted him right then. 

 

Jongin ran after him, taking the same way as Kyungsoo, going through the staircase and calling for him but the man seemed to be in a world of his own, ignoring his voice. 

 

Jongin's heart stopped when he saw it. His world slowed down as it played in slow motion in front of him. He called out Kyungsoo's name as the older's body got tossed by the car that hit him hard. Kyungsoo's reflex worked as he immediately covered his head to avoid damage before he hit the floor, he rolled over a few times and Jongin was there in an instant, calling for his name. 

 

He briefly saw his sister calling for an ambulance, the driver getting out of his car and the people gathering to see the people involved in the accident. All his focus was at the man who was on the ground trying to reach for him.

 

Kyungsoo, the love of his life, had the fucking audacity to confess at that moment. As much as Jongin's heart is bursting with joy, he didn't want teh love of his life dying in his arms. He almost begged the man to keep his eyes awake, the man answering him every now and then, sharing small smiles, looking at Jongin as if he's the most precious thing on earth. 

 

Kyungsoo deserves more. "You never promise" Jongin points out, annoyed that the ambulance is taking longer than it usually does. 

 

"This time… I--I promise" Kyungsoo says before his eyes closed 

 

Jongin tried to shake him gently, but that only resulted to Kyungsoo's hand falling limp on his side. The paramedics finally came, extracting Kyungsoo from Jongin's arms and loading him up to the ambulance. Jongin stayed where he was, watched as they were about to close the door, before he stood up and ran. 

 

"No. I'm with him. Let me come" he demanded, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. 

 

He held Kyungsoo's cold hand as the paramedic did his job, the sound of the machine filling the air tangled with Jongin's soft prayer. 

 

"Sir, you need to fill up some forms when we get to the hospital." the man beside him says softly. 

 

"I need to be with him" Jongin muttered and shook his head

 

The man touched his knee and gave him a small sad smile. "I know, but his best chance is to be rushed to the operating room as soon as he gets there. My husband is already there he will take care of him" he says softly 

 

Jongin didn't answer, he wants to be with Kyungsoo. He doesn't want to let him go alone. "I don't usually say promises especially to cases like these but I promise you, my husband will do his best to keep him alive" 

 

"Your husband, who is he?" Jongin asks, he doesn't know if he's asking just so he can blame someone afterwards if Kyungsoo doesn't survive, when deep inside he knows that it was partly his fault. 

 

"Oh Sehun, Dr. Oh Sehun" the man answered with a soft smile. 

 

Jongin finally nodded, gently letting go of Kyungsoo's hand but not before he gave it a hard squeeze. 

 

 

\--

 

 

The surgery took hours, hours and hours of waiting and crying. Jongin was never the one to shed his tears easily but he couldn't stop them now. He didn't want to lose Kyungsoo, not before they can start, not when they have a chance to bring happiness to each other's lives. 

 

The doctor came out, looking exhausted as he takes off his mask and scrub cap. He raked his fingers through his black hair before he turned to the nurse who was standing next to him, giving soft orders that Jongin couldn't hear. 

 

"Family of Doh Kyungsoo?" the doctor calls out shortly. 

 

Jongin immediately stood up, he already stopped crying moments ago, not wanting Kyungsoo to see him that way. 

 

"Is he-" 

 

"Mr. Doh" The doctor addressed him but as much as he wanted to take Kyungsoo's last name, it wasn't right to just take it without consent. "Kim. My name is Kim Jongin" he corrects

 

"Mr. Kim. Your boyfriend went through a lot, the impact of the crash hit him in full force, we had to repair a lot of damage internally. To be honest, he's not--" 

 

"The paramedic" Jongin cuts him off, earning a confused look on the doctor's face. "What?" he asks

 

"The paramedic that came with us, he said that you will keep Kyungsoo alive. He promised me. You're his husband, right? You're Doctor Oh Sehun" Jongin points out

 

The tall doctor sighed softly and gave him a tight smile. "Baekhyun" the taller muttered softly before he nodded lightly. "I am his husband. Mr. Kim we don't say promises because we can't assu-" 

 

"But he did. He knew what he was saying and he said that you're going to save Kyungsoo" Jongin cuts him off earning another sigh from the doctor. 

 

"Kyungsoo is stable as of now, I put him under a medically induced coma to allow his body to rest and heal. After that, it's all him, I don't know when he will wake up but his head scans are clear and I don't see any damage" the doctor explained clearly, reassuring him. 

 

"You won't let him die, right?" he asks bluntly

 

"I'll watch him for 48 hours. It's the most crucial stage and I assure you I'll be here. So take some rest, wash up and get some clothes. I'm sure Mr. Doh wouldn't be happy seeing you covered with his blood" Dr. Oh points out with a small smile

 

"I'll come back" 

 

"I'll be here when you come back. We'll move him to his private room" Dr. Oh informed him

 

"VIP" Jongin muttered, he still doesn't know why he's here. He doesn't want to leave Kyungsoo but the doctor was right, he had to go home and change. 

 

"I am aware, Mr. Kim" 

 

"He hates windows, especially the ones close to his bed" he comments, remembering the small detail that Kyungsoo shared one Thursday night

 

"I'll have him moved to the one with lesser windows" 

 

"Thank you" Jongin says softly, feeling the gentle squeeze on the shoulder that the doctor gave him before walking away. 

 

 

\--

 

 

Days became weeks and then months. Kyungsoo hasn't woken up, even after he was taken out of his medically induced coma. Jongin eventually had to work for the both of them. Change in management shocked everyone especially when the COO stepped in and told them the bad news. Articles of Doh Enterprise came left and right, some saying that the CEO was in a coma and wouldn't wake up and some saying that he up and left the company. Jongin couldn't let everything that Kyungsoo worked hard for, crumble. So he stayed and worked alongside the COO, making sure that no one would destroy Kyungsoo's legacy. 

 

Everyday he would visit Kyungsoo, hoping that the other would wake up and one fateful night, he did. 

 

As soon as he entered the room, he was surprised to see the man he loves, sitting up and eating jelly as if nothing happened to him, the bandages around his torso says otherwise. 

 

Kyungsoo turned and tilted his head to the side. A small smile bloomed on his lips as he looked at Jongin. All the worries instantly melted away as Kyungsoo smiled a little more. He looked better and calm until he spoke… 

 

"Are you the doctor?" he asks. 

 

Jongin looked confused before he looked at his clothes that actually resembles the outfit of a doctor sans the white coat. 

 

"No, I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin" 

 

Kyungsoo's smile disappeared, eyebrows furrowed and Jongin just wants to kiss the frown away. "Why are you here?" 

 

"What do you mean?" Jongin asks in confusion

 

"You're the new Chief of Finance, right? I just appointed you. Why are you here?" the CEO says again, in a very cold tone. The one that he uses when he's talking about business and when they weren’t close yet. 

 

"Kyungsoo. You were in an accident" Jongin pointed out, he's so confused and he wants to hug Kyungsoo. 

 

They both confessed that time. Or maybe Kyungsoo did most of the confessing part but isn't it obvious that Jongin likes him just as much or maybe even more. 

 

"That's Mr. Doh for you and I am aware that I got into an accident" the CEO pointed out, almost glaring at Jongin as he corrected the younger. 

 

"Do you know what day it is?" Jongin asks, not wanting to step further into the room. He knows that Kyungsoo can easily become uncomfortable around people so he stopped himself from moving 

 

Kyungsoo stopped for a bit, he bit his lip before answering with a very unsure tone. "M-March 16"

 

"It's already February 5" Jongin pointed out quietly. 

 

March 16 was the day they officially met. He got the promotion on March 15 and was told to meet the CEO the next day for a briefing. It was a day that he would never forget. 

 

"What"

 

"So you don't remember me?" 

 

"We haven't met. I was supposed to meet you today!" Kyungsoo answers back, voice a bit louder. 

 

It must've been even more confusing for him. Jongin doesn't know what happened...Kyungsoo covered his head, the doctor assured him that there was no damage in the head. So why can't he remember him… 

 

"For you. It's almost been a year for me" Jongin said quietly, finally lowering his eyes to the floor. 

 

Right now, this is not Jongin and Kyungsoo but Mr. Doh and his employee, Kim Jongin. 

 

"You didn't answer me. Why are you here?" Kyungsoo asks again, his voice maintained but demanding. 

 

"I've been taking care of you since you got into an accident" ** _'and the months before that'_** Jongin wants to add 

 

"Why?" 

 

Jongin's head snaps at the question. He wants to be angry at the question. He wants to be mad at the way Kyungsoo asked it. It's like a loaded question more than just a normal one. 

 

Before he could answer, the door opened and revealed the real doctor. Dr. Oh was dressed in his pristine clothes, looking so fresh and modelesque. The tension in the air goes unnoticed as he moved towards Kyungsoo. 

 

"How are you feeling Mr. Doh?" Dr. Oh asks with a small smile while checking him 

 

"O-okay but my head hurts a bit" Kyungsoo said quietly, looking away from Jongin

 

"That's normal. You just woke up after five long months of recovery. You should thank your boyfriend here--" Sehun mumbles as he points out at Jongin. Kyungsoo followed the hand that pointed at Jongin and looked so confused. 

 

Jongin couldn't take it anymore so he just placed the box of pastries and fruits on the table next to the door before he bowed politely. "I'm leaving, Dr. Oh. Thank you for taking care of our CEO" he says

 

Dr. Oh looked confused but before he could say anything, Jongin bowed again towards Kyungsoo this time. He feels so bad, like his heart getting crushed into pieces, pain rising up his throat as he addressed Kyungsoo distantly 

 

"Mr. Doh, I'm glad you're finally awake. Please get some rest before going back to work. I'll inform the COO of your condition." he said hurriedly before turning and heading out of the door with a heavy heart. 

 

Before he could fully go out of the hospital and get some air, his arm was grabbed by someone. He stopped in his tracks and turned to the man who clocked an eyebrow at him. "You're going to run into an accident if you keep going like that, Jongin-ah" 

 

"Hyung. He doesn't remember me" Jongin muttered before he let his tears fall. Baekhyun pulled him to the side and hugged him. The soft pats on his back eventually calmed him down enough to wipe away his tears. 

 

Baekhyun and Sehun became his friends after a while. The two of them constantly checks up on Jongin as much as they check up on Kyungsoo. Baekhyun immediately felt the need to become a brother figure to Jongin and Sehun got amazed of Kyungsoo by how Jongin described him. It wasn't only Jongin who waited anymore, he waited with Baekhyun and Sehun. He was so excited to introduce them to one another and maybe introduce Kyungsoo to new friends.. 

 

Jongin was excited for many things but he was greatly excited for their new life together. He wanted to confess too, properly and clearly. He wants to get accepted by Kyungsoo but maybe it's close to impossible now. 

 

"Let's get you some dinner and tell me what happened" Baekhyun says softly, guiding Jongin out of the hospital. 

 

 

\--

 

 

"Kyungsoo~ssi, I didn't take you to be a liar" Sehun says, closing his charts after he checked Kyungsoo and noted down everything. 

 

The man looked at him in confusion, of course they only met officially today. Sehun probably sounded like a very prying doctor at this point. 

 

"Jongin talked so much about you. How perfect you are, how beautiful you are even when you're fully guarded about everything and anything. And even when you didn't have the chance to live, he still stayed and begged for your life to be saved" Sehun says quietly. He's not one to interfere with his patient's personal life but Jongin is already a dear friend to him and Baekhyun looks like he's close to adopting the tall man as well. 

 

"He's only my employee" 

 

"A pity" Sehun says lightly before he bowed a little and left the room leaving Kyungsoo to his thoughts. 

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongin wouldn't be Kim Jongin if he's not persistent. Kyungsoo came back to work a week after he woke up. He was released and was signed fit to work as long as he goes to therapy every week and his monthly check-up. 

 

The change in the office was very noticeable. Kyungsoo refused to see anyone else but the COO, everything that happened for the past five months were handed and relayed to him by the COO. 

 

Jongin sulked for a week, cried for the most of it but he's not Kim Jongin if he would just back down. He knows that Kyungsoo is hard headed but he is very persistent. If Kyungsoo really forgot him then he will make the older fall in love with him again. 

 

 

The thing about Kyungsoo stopping Jongin's advances, is that he can't. Jongin is the Chief of Finance, therefore when he calls for an in-depth meeting about funds, Kyungsoo can't say no, not that he's trying to do so. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't understand why Jongin is so determined. He never made advances, he just updates Kyungsoo about the profits and losses, maybe throw in a light trivia about himself that Kyungsoo ignores most of the time. 

Jongin sometimes frown at him but when Kyungsoo asks him why, the taller would just shake his head and smile a little. What happened in the five months he was asleep? And the months before that?

 

"Hyung" 

 

Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin who already placed his laptop down on the coffee table next to the files that they were looking at. "Excuse me?" he asks 

 

"I was asking if I can call you hyung" Jongin says again

 

Kyungsoo was waiting for the joke but Jongin looked serious so he could only ask. "Why?" 

 

"Because I want to be friends…" Jongin muttered

 

"I don't want to" Kyungsoo sighed and picked up another folder from the pile that he needs to sign. 

 

"I know you have trust issues. I know. I know, Kyungsoo-ssi. I want to be friends" Jongin points out firmly. 

 

"Why?" Kyungsoo asks again, not even trying to stop the conversation. 

 

"I have a hidden intention" Jongin admits making Kyungsoo smirk and shake his head lightly. "Of course" he said quietly, hiding the disappointment in his voice before trying to sign the paper

 

"I want to make you fall in love with me" 

 

Kyungsoo gripped his pen tighter, the ink blotting at the end of his signature before he lifted it up. "And then leave me, break me and watch me crumble?" he asked with an amused look on his face. 

 

He looked up in time to see Jongin watching him with a gentle look on his face. "So I can love you back, protect you and watch you grow into the beautiful person that you are" 

 

"I can fire you" Kyungsoo pointed out to scare the younger but Jongin leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. Well doesn't he look like a model.. Kyungsoo immediately shook his head to keep the thoughts away but Jongin looked like he had read Kyungsoo's mind and he was willing to risk his job and more. 

 

"Go ahead. My intentions are as clear as glass. I like you" the younger dared. 

 

"Are you always this blunt?" Kyungsoo asks, raising an eyebrow at him. He watched as the man's courage faltered for a bit before he recovered as if nothing happened. 

 

"No but the last time I held back, I watched you bleed all over me. I'd rather be upfront about it than have a remake of that day" Jongin said quietly not wanting to remember that day. It was so wrong. He planned it so well only to mess it up. He won't make the same mistake twice. 

 

"You were with me?" Kyungsoo asks, succeeding in getting Jongin's attention again. 

 

"I never left. Well...I went home to take showers, feed my fish, who's dead now and get dressed well in case you decided to wake up" Jongin answered, clearly trying to shake the bad memories away to replace with better ones.

 

"I'm sorry" Kyungsoo said softly making Jongin's eyes widened at him. 

 

Jongin leaned forward, taking the slight opening that Kyungsoo carelessly miscalculated. "You should be. I dyed my hair blonde once, hoping you wanted me blonde but you didn't wake up. Bleaching hurts!" Jongin points out with a pout on his face. 

 

"I'm sorry about your fish" Kyungsoo says flatly, ultimately destroying the smile on Jongin's face. "Oh. It's okay. He's now living in fish heaven" the younger answered. 

 

Kyungsoo snickered before picking up another folder from the file before he said. "Jongin, there's no fish heaven" he points out. 

 

"And there's no Santa Claus" Jongin bites back, making a silly face as if he's claiming a joke. 

 

Kyungsoo looked up and saw Jongin rolling his eyes at him. "Uhm, there really isn't" he said tentatively. 

 

The next thing that happened didn't even cross Kyungsoo's mind. Jongin stood up, almost flipping the table as he bumped into it. He glared at Kyungsoo before pointing at him. "WHAT. ARE. YOU. SAYING. TAKE IT BACK" he demanded

 

"Santa is not real, Jongin-ssi" Kyungsoo says, shaking his head before signing again. 

 

Their conversation is childish and he can't believe that Jongin believes in Santa. 

 

Jongin looked so baffled, raking his fingers through his hair before he waved his hands at Kyungsoo in exasperation. "Look here, just because I like you and you're my boss, doesn't mean you get to bully me. I MADE A WISH TO SANTA TO WAKE YOU UP. HE DID THAT. A LITTLE LATE, BUT HE STILL DID. Please take it back. He's real" he said the last part with a pout on his face before plopping down on his seat again and looked away from Kyungsoo. 

 

"You're a baby" Kyungsoo says with a sigh but Jongin just ignored him and played with the hem of his sleeves. 

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. He can't believe he'll say this but he didn't want to risk his Finance Head. "Fine. I'm sorry. Santa is real and thank you for wishing for my health. You must've been a good boy because he granted your wish" Kyungsoo says with a teasing tone. 

 

Jongin shot him a glare but a soft smile bloomed on his face. "Thank you. I was really good last year" he admits making Kyungsoo chuckle. 

 

Kyungsoo knew it was a mistake but Jongin didn't care, he moved closer to Kyungsoo and smiled at him more. "We're friends now, hyung! I can't wait for you to fall for me!" he says brightly. 

 

 

\--

 

 

Days easily turned into weeks and soon enough, Kyungsoo was fully cleared by the doctor who looked like he wanted to fight him whenever they met. 

 

Kyungsoo walks into the office, ready to face the day when he saw a woman walking in front of him. He wondered where the woman was headed since there were only three main offices, in this floor and the rest are conference rooms. 

 

He watched as the woman walked into Jongin's office and somehow it feels like a dejavu. 

 

Jongin felt his heart stopped when the door opened and revealed his fabulously dressed sister and Kyungsoo right behind her. He wanted to scream because it felt like that night but this time, the sun is shining brightly and Kyungsoo is staring right through him. 

 

"Hyung!" he called, ignoring his sister and walking past her. Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side when Jongin stopped in front of him. "You have a guest" he points out, glancing at the beautiful woman who was watching them. 

 

Jongin didn't want to waste the hard work that he did, opening Kyungsoo's guarded heart little by little. He can take the pinch his sister will give him for being disrespectful but he can't let Kyungsoo run away from him again. 

 

"You must be, Kyungsoo-ssi. I've heard so much about you. I'm glad that you're doing well" Jongin's sister said before extending her hand that Kyungsoo accepted humbly, bowing a little as respect. 

 

"Ah. Thank you. You must be Jongin's sister. You really look beautiful, if I may say" Kyungsoo says with a soft smile.

 

"You're a charmer" his sister giggled softly, lightly patting Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

 

"How about you join us for brunch? Jonginnie loves bacon" the woman offered with a teasing look at Jongin

 

"Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo asks with a small smile, a pout already forming on Jongin's lips. He looked like he wanted to whine but his sister cuts him off. 

 

"Yes and I can tell you more if you come" Jongin's sister smiled at him brightly 

 

"He's busy!" Jongin blurts out but there's a mischievous smirk on Kyungsoo's face before he offers his arm to the wonderful lady in front of him. "It would be my pleasure to join you" he says softly, making Jongin gape at him. 

 

 

Jongin can't believe what's happening. He's staring at his sister and Kyungsoo get along so well, even faster than they did. Kyungsoo is a great listener but he's also a better talker. His words spoken really well that even Jongin's sister gets flustered and awed. 

 

"I like Kyungsoo" he blurts out suddenly, catching both of their attentions. He notices how the tips of Kyungsoo's earns turned red before he lights scratched one of them. 

 

"I know Jonginnie. The question is, does Kyungsoo-ssi like you? For him, you two just met, you can't force feelings into someone" his sister pointed out. 

 

"I know" Jongin pouts and pokes his food before eating it. 

 

"He's not forcing anything on me. He's really patient and stubborn" Kyungsoo clears up quickly, making Jongin take a good look at him. 

 

"He has been like that since he was young, from dancing to shifting to a business finance major just to prove himself" 

 

Kyungsoo nods and glances at him again before looking away to stare on his own food. "I am still here" Jongin points out making the both of them chuckle. 

 

Fine. He'd rather have this anyway, he loves seeing the light smile on Kyungsoo's face even though he's risking the most embarrassing stories of his childhood. 

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongin felt it again, the way Kyungsoo was trying to close him off and push him away. They already became closer, maybe even closer than the first time but that's only because of Jongin, he didn't hold back even though Kyungsoo was clearly trying to look away again. 

 

It's time to stop running. He already gave Kyungsoo the time to adjust, months of one sided pining isn't hard but months of getting pushed away hurts. He knows that it’s no one’s fault but his and he chose this but he wants Kyungsoo to know that he’s not going anymore. Besides, he made a plan and usually his plans go well. 

 

Today is one of the weekly meeting nights but this time, Kyungsoo asked Jongin if they could do it at home since he caught a cold. Jongin already refused, not wanting to give more stress to the older but the CEO insisted anyway. 

 

It was Jongin's first time going to Kyungsoo's place and as imagined, the man is living at the penthouse of the most exclusive building in Apgujeong. He pressed the buzzer and a few minutes later the door opened, showing Kyungsoo wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants, he was walking barefooted that Jongin wanted to scold him.

 

“Sorry, this flu was worse than I thought. Maybe you should really just go home” Kyungsoo said, voice sounding so tight. 

 

Jongin pushed forward and removed his shoes before taking one of the house slippers and bringing another one to place in front of Kyungsoo. “Wear this” he said firmly

 

Kyungsoo huffed before wearing it, he moved to the side, allowing Jongin to come in. “You can put the files at the coffee table and you can go. I don’t want you to get sick”

 

“Have you eaten?” Jongin asks taking a glance at Kyungsoo that shook his head.

 

He frowned at the older and eyed the kitchen but before he can say anything, the older stepped right in front of him. “Don’t think about cooking for me”

 

“I can’t cook but I bought food on my way here. I wanted to get utensils but I guess the free ones are okay” Jongin muttered before he placed the paperbag that he’s carrying at the top of the coffee table. He placed his bag on the floor but Kyungsoo quickly grabbed it and placed it on the couch. “Take care of your things more” he scolded before plopping down on the couch.

 

He watched as Jongin bring out endless numbers of containers out of the paperbag. “Are you feeding an army?” Kyungsoo blurts out before coughing on his sleeve.

 

“I eat a lot and I assumed that you haven’t eaten yet”

 

“Jongin, why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo asks quietly.

 

Jongin turned to look at him before smiling a little. “Later. You can ask and kick me out later but for now, I want to feed you so you can drink your medicine” Jongin says softly, opening the containers one by one.

 

The smell of the food easily captivated Kyungsoo’s attention. He’s really hungry and he barely ate earlier today. Jongin handed him the soup first, motioning him to take a sip of it. It was so warm… Jongin probably drove too fast for it to be this warm. The restaurant was a few blocks away from Kyungsoo’s place but everything looked like freshly prepared. 

 

They ate quietly, well Kyungsoo did. Jongin was animatedly talking to him about his day and about what happened to work before he shifted into talking about the first few weeks of working together with Kyungsoo before he got into an accident.

 

“You even spilled your coffee on me! But it’s okay, you helped me clean it up and gave me your handkerchief as souvenir” Jongin said with a bright smile

 

They really emptied all the containers and Kyungsoo really feels so bloated after eating too much for the first time in a long time. Jongin handed him his medicine before starting to clean up the containers

 

“Jongin” Kyungsoo calls softly when the younger kept on staring at the empty containers. He looked like he was thinking a lot and Kyungsoo wants to know what he’s thinking about without looking like he’s prying too much. 

 

“Hmm?” the younger answers, resuming his cleaning up 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo asks before putting down the bottle of water that he finished. 

 

Jongin took it and placed it at the paper bag before answering quietly. “Because if you keep lying to yourself, nothing will happen. If you think you’re that good of an actor, Soo, you better think again” the younger answers

 

“What are you saying?” Kyungsoo asks, keeping a straight face.

 

Jongin turned to Kyungsoo and sat on the rug again. There’s no going back after this and he readied himself the whole day. It’s time. “I never introduced you to my sister. That was the day you got into an accident and you probably thought that she was my gf which caused you to run away” he pointed out

 

He saw Kyungsoo flinch before shaking his head to avoid Jongin’s eyes. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said 

 

“You had your secretary buy us drinks but you specified my order as a latte with more milk than coffee. You know that specific detail about me because I told you before that I can’t drink coffee”

 

“Stop” Kyungsoo muttered, not wanting to hear anything more. 

 

“And you didn’t even flinch right now when I called you Soo. You gaped at me before, the first time I called you that, you were so flustered that I had to tell you my nickname” Jongin pointed out again making Kyungsoo lower his head in shame “Nini” he muttered 

 

Jongin saw right through him. Of course. The man was smart and very intuitive. He doesn't miss details, Kyungsoo should've worked harder. Even his doctor saw right through him the very first day and he just had to play the doctor-patient confidentiality. Sehun already warned him before that Jongin would never believe the play he's doing. Kyungsoo believed that he would. 

 

“So now, Soo. Why do you keep on running away? I’m not going anywhere” Jongin says softly, he reached out his hand, wanting to hold the older's hand but he quickly pulled it back. 

 

“I--”

 

“Getting hurt is inevitable but you choose who hurts you. I’m very sure about my choice. I’m very sure about you” Jongin says firmly, conviction in his voice and determination in his eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed, finally giving up. There's no use to hide anymore. Jongin knows him too well and he did that. He let him do that, let him into his life and get away with it. 

 

“I-I don’t want to get hurt...that night..brought me back to the time when my friend betrayed me..I know that it's different but I didn’t want to believe that you’d do the same. I don’t want to destroy the memories I have of you” he admits, keeping his eyes on the ground. He can't face Jongin like this. 

 

Just thinking about the months of suffering that he put the younger, through...he thought it was enough for the man to back away out Jongin proved him wrong. 

 

“So don’t. You told me to stop assuming. You should do that as well. I’m serious about you, Kyungsoo. I’m willing to leave my job...Actually my resignation letter is already on top of your table at the office, effective immediately” Jongin said, sighing afterwards and leaning on the couch behind him. 

 

“You’re leaving” Kyungsoo pointed out. 

 

Jongin shook his head with a sad smile on his face. “I already pushed too much. I promised that I won’t force you to do anything that you don’t want and if leaving the company would prove how serious I am to you then yes, I’m leaving the company” he says firmly. 

 

He'll be jobless for a bit but he's sure about this. He already made up his mind about it since he woke up,printed the damn resignation letter and left the office. 

 

The older looked up and saw Jongin staring right at him. “You said you wouldn’t leave me” he pointed out

 

“I’m not. I’m just going to stand in front of you until you finally take a step towards me” Jongin said with a soft smile. 

 

“J-Jongin--”

 

Jongin shook his head at him before finally resuming his cleaning up. “I won’t force you to answer. You’re sick, you should rest. I already finished the work that I was supposed to work. I quadruple checked it and placed it on top of your desk next to my resignation letter. You should rest tonight and get better” he said softly. 

 

“Why do you sound like you’re saying goodbye? ”

 

“Soo, it won't be a goodbye. This is where I stop. The next step is all yours. I’ll be patient” 

 

“You’re not a patient person” Kyungsoo says too quickly that he wanted to smack his mouth for not having a filter. 

 

Jongin chuckled softly, remembering the times when Kyungsoo scolds him from being too impatient, always wanting to do something fast, afraid of getting bored

 

“I’m always patient when it comes to you” Jongin says softly before standing up. 

 

He cleared the empty containers before walking towards Kyungsoo. He leaned forward and he placed a soft kiss on top of the older’s head then he picked up his bag. “I’ll see you soon, Soo. Don’t miss me too much” he says lightly, winking at the older before he walks away. 

 

 

\--

 

 

Kyungsoo really tried. He tried so hard to act normal. He tried to go to work and act like nothing happened. He accepted the resignation letter and appointed another person. The office was quieter and even his secretary can feel that something is wrong. 

 

If before, he doesn't speak too much, right now, he actually gave up on speaking all together. He can't do this and it's just five days after Jongin left. 

 

The man is even ignoring his messages. It's not like he's messaging a lot anyway. He just sends him a short good morning and good night message. 

 

He can't even do his work properly. He stares at the window and saw the sky darkening. It's going to rain today. Jongin hates it when it rains. 

 

Kyungsoo didn't know what he was doing until he was out of the door and his secretary was staring at him in confusion or shock. "Mr. Doh?" 

 

"Cancel everything. I have to do something" 

 

"But Mr. Doh, your 10 am--" 

 

"Cancel it" Kyungsoo said again before he went towards the elevator and pressed the down button. 

 

 

When he got into the car, his mind blanked out. He doesn't know where Jongin was. Hell he doesn't even know if the man still wanted him. All he knows is that he wants Jongin and the man has been patient all this time for him to get his shit together. 

 

He ended up going to the very place where he first lied to Jongin about his memories. He parked the car and he was about to go inside when he heard his name got called. "Kyungsoo-ssi?" 

 

"Uh. Sorry. Have we-?" 

 

"Oh. I'm Dr. Oh's husband. Baekhyun. Are you hurt or something?" Baekhyun asks, his eyes looked worried. Something tells Kyungsoo that the other man probably met him already during his accident. 

 

"I need to talk to Dr. Oh"  

 

"It's his day-off but I can message him if yo--" 

 

"I just need to know where Jongin is and I'll be out of your hair" 

 

"Kyungsoo-ssi, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Jongin is in Hongkong" Baekhyun answered with a frown on his place. 

 

What is up with this hospital? Dr. Oh looked like he came out of a fashion magazine and this puppy looking person looks like and idol. Kyungsoo stopped thinking altogether when Baekhyun's words started to sink in. "What?!"

 

"I thought he told you. He's attending some dance classes there and touring around, I guess" 

 

"When is he coming back?" Kyungsoo asks, his heart beating louder. He already knows the answer to his question but he still needs to hear it out loud. 

 

"Not anytime soon" 

 

Kyungsoo muttered a quick thank you before he walked back to his car. 

 

He heard Baekhyun call out for him so he glanced back only to see the man waving at him with a bright smile on his face. "Take him home, Kyungsoo-ssi!" 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Jongin tossed his towel at the laundry bin after he just took a long shower. He went so hard at training earlier and it's actually refreshing, he missed dancing but there's someone he misses more than that. He's been staying in Hong Kong for a week now. He got to meet some new friends and Yixing, who is a great choreographer and an even greater friend when he offered to let Jongin stay with him for a while until he finds his own place. Yixing is a big shot in China who is staying in Hong Kong to shoot for a dance movie which is why he's training with Jongin or actually teaching the classes which Jongin attends. 

 

They automatically hit it off once they got rid of the language barrier especially when Jongin found out that Yixing actually knows how to speak in Korean. As much as Jongin is doubtful about artists, he can't deny that Yixing is the most humble and most generous person he has ever met. 

 

Speaking of the most generous person. He walks out of the guest room to check on Yixing who planning to cook earlier before he went in to take a shower. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Yixing by the door, talking in his heavily accented Korean. 

 

He wanted to tease the man but Yixing moved aside to let someone in and Jongin feels like the universe really hates him. The timing could not get any worse right now. Yixing is topless, wearing only his sweatpants that's hanging too low on his hips, Jongin is wearing nothing but a boxer under the towel that is wrapped around his waist and Kyungsoo standing by the door with the coldest expression on his face. 

 

"Kyu--" 

 

Before he could finish his words, the man bowed a little to Yixing before he stormed inside with his shoes on, just to pull Jongin down by the neck and kissed him hard. Jongin heard a gasp that probably came from Yixing but he doesn't care. Kyungsoo is here. His man came for him. 

 

Kyungsoo pulled away, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Jongin was about to speak up but Kyungsoo pressed his soft lips against his again and then pulled away a little to rest his forehead on Jongin's own. 

 

"I love you. I don't care if you have a very good looking boyfriend. I love you" Kyungsoo admits before his courage slips again. 

 

He arrived in Hongkong two days ago but he couldn't do anything when he saw Jongin come out of the dance studio arm in arm with another man. His heart hurts a lot but he knows that Jongin's heart hurts even more from all the dumb things that he did to the younger. 

 

"But you should care" Jongin mumbles, leaning forward to peck his lips, one, two, three..four times before finally allowing him to speak. 

 

"Why?" he asks and finally leaned back. Jongin kept his hands on Kyungsoo's waist and the older has his hands placed on the Jongin's bare arms. 

 

Jongin chuckled and gave his hips a gentle squeeze. Their eyes met and Kyungsoo looked down in instinct but immediately looked up again when he noticed Jongin's bare torso. "Because you're my very good looking boyfriend and I love you too, Soo" the taller answers softly before hugging him tightly. 

 

"You came for me" he mumbled fondly 

 

Kyungsoo tightened his arms around Jongin's waist, keeping his head buried in the other's bare chest. "Of course, you idiot" he muttered 

 

"Says the man who ditched work to come here and kiss me" Jongin teased lightly before pressing a gentle kiss on top of Kyungsoo's head. 

 

"Shut up" 

 

"I won't. I'll be so loud that you'd want to break up with me but you won't because you love me so much" 

 

"Don't push your luck, Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo says pulling away from the hug but Jongin pulled him again for a soft kiss and another warm hug. 

 

 

His body is releasing too much heat. He needs to get a shirt or something before Kyungsoo notices how flustered he is. It's the first time they hugged and Jongin just had to be half naked. 

 

"I prefer to be Doh Jongin but you can take my surname too, Kim Kyungsoo" Jongin said brightly. 

 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly at Jongin. He doesn't know why he pushed the man away but he's glad that he took a step forward to get him back. Jongin feels right, he feels like home and comfort. 

 

The moment got interrupted when Yixing cleared his throat, he's now dressed with a shirt and holding another pair of sweatpants that he threw towards Jongin who caught it before letting go of Kyungsoo. 

 

"Uhm, guys. Do you want to eat dinner?" Yixing asks with a dimpled smile. 

 

"Are you--" 

 

"Oh I'm Zhang Yixing, Jongin's friend" Yixing says introducing himself to clear things up. 

 

"Wait. You're Junmyeon's boyfriend" Kyungsoo points out, noticing the familiar face of the man. 

 

"Ah. Yes" the Chinese man smiled and nodded at him. 

 

"I didn't know that" Jongin mumbled after he finished wearing his sweatpants and covered half of his body with the towel. 

 

"You know Junmyeon?" Yixing asks in surprise, his eyes twinkling in delight. 

 

"He's the COO in that company I was working for" Jongin mumbled, picking up the clean shirt that was sitting on top of the couch which was probably Yixing's but he had to look decent so he just smiled a little and mouthed a thank you to Yixing. 

 

"Small world" Kyungsoo mumbled, finally looking back at Jongin again. 

 

"Truly. Cause you're my world" Jongin says softly, earning a light punch from Kyungsoo who rolled his eyes at him and went to Yixing. 

 

\--

 

It's truly amazing how one can shine so brightly even in the darkest times. Jongin might not be the brightest person in Kyungsoo's life but he believes that Kyungsoo can win against the brightest star in the universe. As small as he may be he's the brightest star in Jongin's dull midnight sky. 

 

So now if you ask Kyungsoo again, he'd still say that there is nothing he'd like to change. If it weren't for those moments, he wouldn't be standing in front of his future husband right now as their friends and Jongin's family stand as witnesses to the start of their forever. 

 

 

"Will you, Kim Jongin take Doh Kyungsoo to be your beloved husband as long as you both shall live?" 

 

Jongin smiled at him softly, giving his hands a gentle squeeze before answering in the loudest voice ever. "I DO" he almost yells making their guests chuckle at his silliness. 

 

"I love you" Kyungsoo whispered 

 

So, no. He likes it better this way. At least he ended up being Kim Kyungsoo and that matters the most.

 

 

\--


End file.
